1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronics package configured to receive and secure a cooling attachment thereto. More specifically, the invention relates to a grid assembly and lugs configured to receive and secure a heat dissipating device to the assembly without causing interference with the electronics package and ancillary components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A die, also known as a chip, is a piece of semiconducting material on which an integrated circuit is embedded. Electronic systems consist of a plurality of chips placed in a package known as a module or component. These package/components are then placed on a Printed Wiring Board (PWB). The combination of the component and the PWB is known in the art as printed circuit boards (PCBs). There are different types of components with drivers, packaging, including a Ball Grid Array (BGA), a Land Grid Array (LGA), and a Plastic Quad Flat Package (PQFP) that are microprocessors, memory chips, etc., that contain an integrated circuit (chip).
A ball grid array (BGA), a land grid assembly (LGA), and any electronic component, hereinafter referred to as a grid assembly (GA), are surface mount or through hole integrated circuit packages in which the chip is attached, soldered, or attached by other means to a printed circuit board. More specifically, the GA is an integrated electronic package. The GA is similar to a pin or ball grid array package in that the GA is used for the purpose of signal transmission or thermal attachment. The GA is placed on a PWB that carries copper pads in a pattern that matches the GA. GAs also have good electrical and thermal performance and occupy less space than leaded packages.
It is known in the art that integrated circuit components are getting larger to accommodate a greater number of functions on the associated device. However, a significant drawback with the larger integrated circuit components is the heat byproduct. The heat produced by these larger devices is not adequately removed by convection from the top surface of the package without the assistance of extra surface area such as that provided by a heat dissipating device, known in the art as a heat sink. One method of removing heat byproduct employs the use of a heat sink that is directly applied to the package. The heat sink may be secured to the device by a bonding process that employs an adhesive. Another aspect of attaching the heat sink to the device is through a clip. There are various known aspects for securing a heat sink to a heat producing device.
One aspect of securing a heat sink to a heat dissipating device utilizes the socket of the processor. Motherboards are sub-categorized by the type of processor sockets therein. The processor socket, also known as a CPU socket, is the connector on the motherboard that houses a central processing unit (CPU) and forms the electrical interface. Common processor sockets use a pin grid array where pins on the underside of the processor connect to holes in the processor socket. With respect to the socket, it is known in the art to integrate attachment elements for a heat dissipating device wherein the socket embraces the electronic components. However, by limiting the heat dissipating device attachment elements to the socket, the socket must be modified to accommodate the attachment elements. Furthermore, socketed components are less frequently used since the socket assembly, though convenient for field replacement, poses a thermal barrier for the device they house. It has become more comment for devices, whether CPU or Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) to be directly soldered to the PWB. Accordingly, there are limitations associated with the socket assembly that affects thermal performance of the socket and the associated chip.
Therefore, there is a need to separate the attachment element(s) of the heat dissipating device from the processor socket of the motherboard or the PWB that they are residing on. This separation will enable the heat dissipating device to embrace the attachment elements with respect to the device independent of the design of the processor socket or the PWB attachment.